A Glimpse Into The Multiverse
by CallMeMiles
Summary: The Mutliverse states that anything that can happen will happen. The possibilities are endless. Take a look as we see Barry and Kara across the Multiverse


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash, Supergirl or any other DC characters mentioned in the story. They belong to their respective properties.**

 **A/N: I got this idea from reading CharmedMilliE-Karry Master and Cap'n Sigma's many Karry stories. Also from Define-Serenity's Asymptotic. Enjoy.  
**

 _ **Earth 8 (Kara Earth 17)**_

"This isn't up for debate" Barry said shaking his head with a sigh. "It's not even a close call. Turn myself over to the Dominators, they leave the rest of the world alone. It's simple."

Kara stood quietly behind everyone, not believing he was considering turning himself in. The Flash was needed on this Earth. Barry Allen was needed. This just couldn't be happening. How can someone filled with such positivity and hope, give up so easily?

"No, it's not simple." Felicity argued. "Barry, it doesn't matter what you've done. You can't do this." Dig added.

Ignoring them, Barry turned away from the group with a final statement, "It's been an honor to know all of you. To fight alongside of you. Now it's time for you to keep our home safe."

"Barry!" Came Oliver's voice, filled with determination to make his friend stay. Barry sighed, knowing Oliver, of all people, wouldn't give up without a fight. "I'm not letting you leave."

Barry turned his head to see everyone lined up together. A wall of heroes, ready to stop him. He gave them his patent smirk then, to everyone's surprise, ran out of the hangar. The gathered group looked at the spot the Flash had just standing at baffled. Was this really happening?

It was the right choice to make, Barry thought to himself as he ran to the meet up spot. Eddie, Ronnie, Flashpoint, Dante, Caitlin's powers, and now the Dominators, it was all his fault. It seemed no matter how much good he did, he was also responsible for the bad.

Barry was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a sonic boom above his head. Looking up, he saw Supergirl flying just a few feet over him. "Pull over!" she yelled over the wind passing them by.

Making a quick stop at an empty parking lot, Barry pulled off his cowl and waited for Kara to land.

"Is there anything I can say that will make you reconsider your options here?" she asked as her feet touched ground.

Barry shook his head. "Why? Why give up so easily? Why not stay and fight?" Kara asked in a voice laced with sadness. "This can't be it for you, Barry. Too many people count on you, not just the Flash, but Barry Allen too."

"Kara…it's not…I've had these powers for three years now, and it's been good but there have been many consequences. I've made decisions that have affected the people around me", he said avoiding her eyes. "With powers like ours," gesturing between them "we have to lead by example. I haven't been much of a leader lately, but by doing this, I'll be saving the world." Now looking at her with determination in his eyes.

Kara could understand where Barry was coming from. Being Superman's little cousin didn't go without a disadvantage. Constantly being under a microscope, watched carefully making sure she was a symbol for peace, justice and the American way. Every decision she made has been met with judgement.

Barry felt he needed to do this, and who was she to stop him. She has only known Barry a short while. Hell, this was the second time they were on the same Earth. However, in that little time he became someone she could lean on and be herself.

Then it hit her. This will be the last time she would see him. They wouldn't be able to fight crime alongside each other or run a doughnut shop out of business with their appetite.

A sudden rush of emotion hit her, like a sledgehammer made of kryptonite to the chest. She engrossed Barry into a bear hug. Putting as much strength as she could without crushing the man in her arms.

Surprised by the action, Barry returned the embrace. He knew she would understand. He was going to miss her, their future of superhero team ups cut too short.

Pulling apart, Kara gave Barry a chaste kiss on the lips, surprising the scarlet speedster and the girl of steel herself. If she were to be honest with herself, she had developed a small crush on the 'Blur' when he first appeared on her Earth. "I'm going to miss you, Barry Allen."

With only one way to respond, he smiled, "I'm really going to miss you too, Kara Danvers. Or Kara Zor-El, which is your alien name cause you're an alien. Which I think is very cool."

Smiling at the bitter sweet memory of his first departure from her life, she looked at him. Barry Allen: the fastest man alive, saving the world once again. Putting his cowl back on, he gave her one last smile, then ran to turn himself in.

And just as fast as he came into her life, he was gone.

 _ **Earth 66**_

On one Earth, Barry and Kara are the most powerful beings known to mankind. There is no metahuman or alien who can match them. This would be a good thing if it wasn't for one little detail; The Flash and Supergirl are not heroes here, they are villains.

After Barry was whammied by Bivilo and his meta ability to induce anger, Oliver was called in to help detain the Flash, so he can be cured. Unfortunately, things didn't go as planned. When the Flash and Green Arrow faced off in battle, Barry broke the emerald archer's arms, rendering him useless and out of action. The Flash didn't stop there. Feeling betrayed by his team, Barry ran to S.T.A.R. labs and let out his frustrations on the building leaving it more of a ruin than before. Central City was left victim to the Flash.

Across the country, in National City, Kara Danvers was exposed to a synthesized material made by Maxwell Lord. Why is this important? Kara Danvers is Supergirl. The material she was exposed to was manufactured Kryptonite; the result leading to a red rock. Instead of making the Kryptonian weak like the regular green, it made her angry and Kara Zor-El had some anger deep inside her. Maxwell also created a weapon to clear Kara's system of the red kryptonite (as they were calling it), but when Alex went to use it, Kara took it and melted it into a puddle. Having enough of Lord, Kara took him and placed him on top of Mount Everest, leaving him to freeze to death.

Figuring no one could stop them, the Flash and Supergirl joined forces to bring the world to its knees and destroy anyone who opposed them. And some have tried. Superman was the first to take a chance and stop this deadly duo thinking he could get through to his cousin. However, Superman's attempt to save Kara was futile. The anger of being left by her own blood caused Kara to go bezerk on the last son of Krypton. The fight was unfair; Kara proved to be much stronger than Clark. Superman was brought down to his knees. She placed the battered Kyrptonian in a cell surrounded by kryptonite, leaving the man of steel half alive and to her disposal.

Once Oliver healed from his injuries, with some help from Cisco and what was left of Team Flash, he attempted to bring in as many heroes to stop his friend and the Kryptonian. A Justice League. Ollie's team of heroes did not stand a chance. It seemed the more Barry and Kara gave into their anger, the more powerful and faster they got.

Others tried to join their forces. Now that the Flash was evil, Wells revealed himself to be Eobard Thawne, a speedster from the future. Eobard made the mistake of thinking that because the Flash was evil he would welcome the future speedster with open arms. Barry attacked him as soon as he revealed himself; figuring out a way to sever his connection to the Speed Force, Barry broke his spine. Getting revenge for the death of his mother. Non and Astra tried their luck but failed at the hand of the two former heroes. The Flash and Supergirl were a force too strong for anyone.

The Flash and Supergirl would go in the history books as powerful beings, it just wasn't as heroes.

 _ **Earth 58**_

"This is bad!" the Flash yelled. "This is very bad!"

"Oh really? I thought this was a walk in the park." His partner said with a voiced laced with sarcasm. She was his opposite, but they worked well together. She was just about to take a hit but was carried away by the Flash.

"Seriously Frost? Now is not the time for your sarcasm." Barry had stopped a good distance from their big problem. "How did Lyla not know King Shark and Grodd escaped?"

"You know, ARGUS doesn't seem that much more secure than S.T.A.R. these days." Frost replied.

After developing her cold powers, Barry worked with Caitlin to get her powers under her control so that she didn't end up like her Earth 2 doppelganger Cisco once got a vibe of. It was during this time that Barry and Caitlin got closer than before. The line between friends and lovers vanished. The two have been together for almost a year and a half; fighting crime as the Flash and Frost and just being in each other's company.

"Agreed, Lyla should really do something about that. In the meantime, what are we going to do about this freakish animal experiment team up?" There was no way Barry and Caitlin could defeat them both.

"Looks like you two could use a hand." Came a voice from above. Barry smirked already knowing who it is.

"God?" Barry joked. Turning around he saw Supergirl with Valor in her arms.

"Ha ha, very funny Flash." Supergirl replied dryly.

"Valor looking cute. Tell me, does it hurt your manhood every time Supergirl has to carry you around?" Frost quipped. One thing Barry enjoyed working with Caitlin was the ability to throw witty remarks back and forth between each other.

"It's not my fault Daxamites don't get flying as one of the yellow sun's gifts." Valor defended.

"So, what do we have?" Supergirl asked changing the subject of carrying her boyfriend.

"A giant killer shark and a giant telepathic gorilla. You know, the usual around Central City." Frost provided happy to see her friends lend a hand with their problem.

"You and Valor take Gorilla Grodd, your alien physiologies will prevent Grodd from taking control of your minds. Me and Frost will take King Shark." With the game plan set the two pairs took on their respective animal.

"I have an idea! Frost freeze him. He's a Great White which makes him warm blooded." Barry started.

"Great Whites never swim into waters colder than 53.6 degrees Fahrenheit. Anything lower than that should put him to sleep." Frost finished his thought. "I don't think I've ever loved your obsession with shark week until now." Barry just gave her a cocky grin.

"I'll distract him while you turn the AC on." Barry sped right in front of King Shark. "Hey, I've always wondered: Does the movie Jaws make you angry? Was that shark like a distant relative of yours?" King Shark took a step but was caught off guard by the sudden ambush of Frost's freezing air. Soon enough, King Shark was asleep on the asphalt.

"I think he's out cold." Barry said as he kneeled next to the sleeping giant. "Pun intended of course."

"You're lucky I love you or else I'd freeze you too."

"That was impressive." Kara and Mon El joined the couple.

"How did you two hold up against Grodd." Barry wrapped Caitlin in his arms.

"Didn't even break a sweat. We just both punched him, and he was dreaming about bananas." Kara bragged pretending to brush off dirt from her costume.

"Some of us aren't extra-terrestrial beings who gain power from the sun you know." Frost commented as the two couples started walking towards S.T.A.R.

"Do you guys have to head to National soon? Maybe we can turn this couple team up into a double date?" Frost suggested. Kara and Mon were not around often seeing as they have their own city to protect.

"What do you guys have in mind?" Mon asked. He was only a month and a half removed from his pod; he was still learning about Earth. Kara had been teaching him about Earth's custom and how to control his powers so that he could blend in properly. The two found common ground; both being aliens sent to a strange new planet. It was no surprise when the two decided to get together.

"There's a new karaoke place that just opened up a few blocks from here. How about a little singing competition?" Barry looked towards Valor and Supergirl.

"Oh! You are so on!" Kara jumped up excitedly.

"What is this karaoke?" Kara gave herself a facepalm.

"It's when you sing songs in front of strangers." Frost explained slowly transforming back to Caitlin Snow.

"Sounds nerve wracking, I'm in. Although, I think Kara is winning; she has a great singing voice." Kara blushed at her boyfriend's comment.

"Well, I don't mean to toot my own horn, but I think I'm going to win. I think Cait can back me up on that, right babe?" Caitlin hid her face at the reminder of her drunk karaoke night.

"Oh, please Barry. Alex says I put the Kara in karaoke."

"That sounds like a challenge. Think you can keep up girl of steel?"

"Just you watch scarlet speedster." The group laughed and prepared for a night of fun, who knew when another opportunity to enjoy themselves would come up.

 _ **Earth 10**_

It's been a week since she landed on Earth and things were not getting any easier for her. First, there was the fact that her baby cousin she was sent to watch over was no longer a baby. He was older than her now while she stayed 20, the age she was when Krypton exploded. Then there's her new-found abilities; apparently a yellow sun is a Kryptonian's best friend here. And now, Kara is being introduced a league of people who dedicated their lives to saving their planet.

"Rao! This place is incredible! This is where you guys meet?" Kara was walking through the halls of the Watchtower amazed at what she was seeing. Her eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw the view of Earth.

"Yeah, a lot of the heroes have their own cities to protect, but this is where we all gather. It's kind of like a superhero club." Her cousin Kal-El, or Clark Kent as he's known here, explained.

"How is this even possible? From what I've been reading, the technology on this planet is centuries behind what we had on Krypton." Kara had been spending most of her free time learning as much as she could about her new home.

"It is, but we have some of the brightest minds on this team. It also helps that we have a few billionaires that can fund massive projects." Clark chuckled. The two continued to walk until they reached a large room that appeared to be a place where meetings were held. In it was a large table with six chairs. Clark motioned Kara into an empty chair and stood next to her. Kara noticed four other people in the room.

"Everyone! Can I have your attention?" Clark started. "I would like to introduce you to my cousin: Kara Zor-El." The four heroes in the room came up and introduced themselves.

"Pleased to make the acquaintance of another Kryptonian. I am Diana of Themyscira, an Amazonian. On Earth they call me Wonder Woman. My alias is Diana Prince." Kara read about Diana, and would be lying if meeting here wasn't an honor. Diana showed the world that the superhero business isn't just a man's world.

"Bruce Wayne. Batman." Kara noted this Bruce had no emotion on his face, making it hard to get a read on him. He seemed like a buzzkill. Not to mention he was dressed as a bat; must have some issues. She would stay clear of him.

"Victor Stone but you can call me Cyborg. Let me know if you need help with anything technological, I'll get it fixed." He was part man part machine but seemed to still have his human side intact.

"Oliver Queen. Green Arrow formerly known as the Arrow and the Hood." Kara couldn't help but think he was like a Bruce junior. Although, looking at Oliver's face, she could tell he was at least a bit more relaxed than Bruce.

"Is this all the heroes?" Kara asked Clark. Five people didn't seem like it could be enough to protect the entire planet.

"No. We have plenty more other heroes that you can meet. I just wanted you to meet the people who helped establish the Justice League. The six of us decided we were better as a team." Clark clarified.

"Five you mean."

"What?" Clark gave Kara a questioning look.

"There's only five of you here, not including me of course."

Clark let out a sigh. "Leave it to the scarlet speedster to be late." As if on que, there was a trail of lightning that engulfed the whole room. Kara flinched but saw that everyone else barely moved. The lightning stopped and next to Oliver was a man in a red suit with a lightning bolt on his chest.

"Sorry I'm late, Cisco wanted me to test out his new and improved cosmic treadmill." The man said. "Who's this Supes?" He asked looking between Clark and Kara.

"Well, if you were here on time Flash, you would've known earlier. This is my cousin Kara." The man dressed in red, Flash, gave Clark a smirk then took off his cowl. Kara was surprised at what she saw. She noticed that Oliver and Bruce where both handsome men, but this Flash guy took her breathe away. He had mesmerizing green eyes and messy brown hair, no doubt from his cowl, but it seemed to fit him well. She could tell he was older than her; possibly in his late 20s.

"I'm Barry Allen but the world knows me as the Flash: the fastest man alive. Isn't that right Clark." Barry gave Clark a toothy grin. Clark just shook his head and mumbled something about a rematch.

"If you're ever in Central City, look me up. I can show you some fun unlike Bruce and his son Oliver." Barry gave her a wink, and Kara could've sworn her face caught on fire.

"Barry, that's not funny." Oliver spoke up. "She might think we are actually related."

"Cheer up Ollie. Maybe if you didn't brood all the time I wouldn't make the joke. Maybe Dinah can scream the Batman out of you." Barry gave Oliver a pat on the back.

"Leave Laurel out of this, please." Oliver sent Barry a glare. The Flash just held up his hands in defense and backed away.

Turning back to the Kryptonian, "But seriously, Central is where all the fun is." Barry did seem like the most energetic out of all the men, if not out of all the six.

"Um, ok?" Kara didn't know what to say. She was still trying to get over the man's looks. Suddenly there was a beeping sound coming from Barry's watch.

"Yeah, what's up Cisco?"

"Caitlin relapsed! Killer Frost is loose. Need you bud, fast!" The man Cisco seemed to panic.

"Crap! Be there in a Flash." Everyone around him dropped their heads and sigh.

"Power puns? Really Barry? Don't you get tired of those?" Bruce asked.

"Never." With that Barry ran out of the room. When the Flash left, everyone decided it was time to go.

"He's single, in case you were wondering." Diana spoke as they were leaving the room. Kara just looked at her with a confused expression. "Oh, please. I saw the way you looked at him. I've been living with the world of men since the second World War. I've seen men, do terrible things. Barry, he's one of the good ones." Kara said nothing and kept walking.

Maybe she would get to know Barry Allen more. Something about him seemed familiar, but she was sure she has never met him or anyone like him before.

 _ **Earth 27**_

On this Earth, Barry and Kara meet in elementary school. Kara had just moved to Central City after her parents, aunt and uncle died in a house fire; this left her and her baby cousin Clark into foster care. Luckily, a lovely family adopted them both: the Danvers. They already had a daughter, Alex, but didn't want her to be an only child.

Kara felt like an outcast when she entered the school. It was a small school, so news of her family's death and being adopted spread throughout the student body. No one wanted to be with the weird girl. It took some time, but Alex warmed up to her eventually.

Barry was the first person, beside Alex, who wanted to hang out with her. It wasn't that hard really. Barry was also out-casted by his peers. Barry and Kara bonded over their lack of social skills and became fast friends.

Barry taught Kara the ins and outs of Central City, while she taught him all about the stars. The two created a bond that would last for a life time.

 _ **Earth 41**_

"You're fast and you can sing?" Barry chuckled at that statement which came off more as a question. "What can't you do?" Caitlin said while taking a sip of the drink she picked up.

"Stop you from drinking, apparently."

Caitlin gave a sour look, "I'm not even sure that was mine. I have to go to the bathroom."

"Ok." Figuring it was time to get Caitlin home, Barry turned to the bartender, "Can I close up my tab, please?" The bartender just stood there ignoring his request. It's been like this all night, what's this guy's problem?

"Hey Stevie, can my friend here tap out?" a woman asked as she approached the bar.

"Sure, thing Kara." Great, now he listens.

"Uh…thank you, Kara." Looking at the woman, he saw that she was blonde with glasses and around his age, maybe a year or two younger. And if you were to ask him, she was very pretty, but that was only if you asked.

"You're welcome, Barry"

"wha-, how do you know my name?" Panic started to bubble inside him, who was this woman?

"Barry Barry Barry Barry." She mocked Caitlin's chant to get him onstage. Panic gone now.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry about us. We usually don't do this, it's actually the first time." Barry found it weird apologizing to a total stranger.

"It's fine." Kara giggled, "It's actually some of the best singing I've heard"

A small moment of silence passed between the two, that was broken by the blonde.

"So, was that your girlfriend up there?" Kara asked fixing her glasses seeming a bit nervous.

"Uh no, she's a friend from work. We were just trying to give ourselves a life."

Kara seemed to give him a surprised look. "What? Someone with a voice like that and, if I'm being completely honest, cute face like yours doesn't have a life?"

 _Cute face? She thinks I'm cute?_ Barry thought to himself. _You wanted to move on from Iris, right? Well, here's your chance. Playing it cool._ "Uh no, actually. Working as a CSI, I'm pretty much locked in my lab." Barry responded

"Cute and smart but no life? Such a pity" Kara responded with smirk. _Seriously! Who is this woman_

Barry was going to form a clever comeback, but he was interrupted. "Hey, did you know there's this cool app that lets you share your contact information with just the touch of your phone?"

As if to prove it, Kara tapped her phone onto his and her name and number popped up on his screen. Kara Danvers.

"I hope you give me a call, with you needing a life and all." She said while backing away from the bar. Barry just sat there stunned.

 _Did that really happen? I got a girl's number? I got a girl's number! I'm so glad I came out tonight. Got to see Caitlin drunk and…. shit! where's Caitlin?_ With that thought Barry got up to search for his personal physician, already planning what to say to Kara when he calls her tomorrow.

 _ **Earth 88**_

 _Bartholomew Henry "Barry" Allen_

 _Loving Husband, Caring Son and Friend to All_

 _The Flash; Beloved Hero_

 _Fastest Man live_

 _March 14, 1989-April 25, 2024_

It was Joe and Iris who decided to reveal to the world that Barry was the Flash. It wasn't a hard choice to make. With all the heroic deeds he did, everyone deserved to know who was under the mask. The Wests also decided to drive the body around Central City while its citizens paid respect to the fallen hero. He wasn't racing around the city in ball of lighting at break neck speed, but it was the closest thing they could come up with. The casket was scarlet red and was buried next to his parent; Henry and Nora Allen.

Barry had warned every one of the event that would be his downfall. To everyone's disappointment, there was nothing that could stop it from happening. And to everyone's surprise, Barry didn't want it to be stopped. This timeline was changed as it is, having this as constant, he came to peace with his fate.

There she stood, in front of his grave not sure what to say. It didn't matter how long she knew this day was coming, it still shocked her that Central City's Scarlet Speedster was no more. She closed her eyes wishing it were all a dream or in this case a nightmare.

Barry Allen was the reason why she felt at home here, on Earth. When she landed and was taken in by Clark, he was often too busy with work at the Daily Planet or handling Superman duties. This left her alone to familiarize herself with this planet and its customs. She didn't really have friends, just a few people here and there; just enough to set groundwork for her social skills. She moved to Central City after college to put a little distance between herself and her cousin. However, she decided early on that the cape and boots would not be worn by her. Superman had it covered.

She had gotten a job at CCPN and was loving it; writing pieces to inform the public of what was going on in their community. She felt she was being a hero in her own right. It was through her job she met a dorky CSI by the name of Barry Allen. They became fast friend sharing the same interests and knack for awkward blabbering. Barry was the perfect gentleman, so it wasn't a surprise when she agreed to go on a date with him. The two had a wonderful time that was, unfortunately, ruined when he got called into work. However, Barry did walk Kara home where they shared their first kiss in front of her front door. When she went inside her apartment she felt like flying. It was so simple with Barry, maybe even with time she could tell him her secret.

The universe had other plans, however. The particle accelerator at S.T.A.R. Labs exploded, creating an energy of black matter that spread across the city. It also caused a lightning bolt to hit Barry while he was at work, sending the CSI into a coma. Figures, Kara meets the perfect guy and he gets put into a coma. For 9 months, she stood by his side along with Iris and Joe waiting for him to wake up. She developed a friendship with Dr. Caitlin Snow, Barry's doctor, and Cisco Ramon, an engineer. Unlike the majority of Central City, Kara was not mad at the two for the explosion; accidents happen. Then Barry woke up and things only got weirder.

The day he woke up, it was discovered that Barry could move at superhuman speeds. It seemed that the dark matter released by the particle accelerator had affected people's DNA making them metahumans, as Dr. Wells like to call them. Barry was so set to on using his new-found abilities to save people, like Superman, become a hero. However, no one backed up his plan, except Kara. When Kara got a chance to talk to him she finally told him her secret of being an alien and Superman's cousin; to her surprise Barry didn't get mad, he got excited. Barry urged Kara to fight these metahuman alongside him, and who can say no to a face like Barry Allen's?

After the two debuted as the Flash and Supergirl, life went on smoothly…well as smooth as a hero's life can get. Their relationship became stronger knowing they had each other back as a couple and as a superhero duo. Barry proposed to Kara twice, not because something went wrong, or she said no, he wanted the world to know that Kara Danvers was with Barry Allen and Supergirl was with the Flash. Things were looking up, that is until Barry found out about the future newspaper and what was to become of the Flash.

"Mom?" Kara opened her eyes and looked down at the eight-year-old attached to her leg.

"Yes sweetie?"

"I want to follow in dad's footsteps and become the Flash one day." The little child said with determination. Kara bent down to meet the boy's green eyes. Named after his father, the boy shared some of Barry's genes, super speed being one of them. Barry's future fate caused Kara to name the boy Bartholomew, stating that this world needed one.

"And you will, in due time Bart." Kara said as she wiped tears from his face. "But don't forget to live your life too. You know your father would want you have somewhat of a normal life." Normal life was a bit out of the question, when Barry's identity was revealed, it wasn't hard to figure out Kara was Supergirl and Bart may have one or both of his parent's abilities.

Bart just nodded. Kara got up and placed her head on the gravestone. There was still saving to be done and a life to live, she would save people and live in Barry's memory. Just then, there was an explosion in the distance. Kara looked at Bart, who already knew the drill; run to grandpa Joe's and wait for her there. As soon as the little boy was gone, Kara changed into her Supergirl suit. Ready to face disaster, she looked back at the gravestone.

"Goodbye Barry."

 _ **Earth 136**_

"Aunty Alex? Can you tell me a story?"

"Like one of your story book?" Alex asked looking at the small girl wrapped comfortably in a Superman blanket.

"No, I've read them all with mommy and daddy. OH! Can you tell me a story about mommy and daddy?" the little girl pleaded.

"Sure, but for the benefit of the story I will be calling your parents by their real name: Barry and Kara. Me calling them mommy and daddy is just weird." Alex joked.

"Ok, can I call them by their real names too?"

"God no! They won't let me babysit you anymore if you did that and I'm pretty fond of you blondie" Alex now tickling the five year old.

"Ok! Ok! Stop tickling me, I promise I won't just stop. Tell me the story."

"Alright, someone inherited their mom's impatient gene. Let me tell you of how your dad got his powers." Alex made herself comfortable on the small race car bed Barry deemed necessary for his daughter. "It was in high school; Barry's freshman year did not start off very well." Alex started before getting interrupted.

"Big deal, everyone has a rough start to high school, or so I have been told. What makes daddy special?" Confusion written across the small girl's face.

"Barry didn't go to a regular high school; he went to a superhero high school. Barry is the grandson of one of the most known heroes of all time: Jay Garrick."

"Ok, so he has powers, shouldn't that make his high school experience better? What can be bad about going to a high school for heroes?" Alex swore with the amount of questions asked, this little girl will follow in Kara's footsteps and become a journalist.

"Well for starters, Barry didn't fully have his powers when he first went to the school. Like I said before, I'm telling you how he got them, remember?" receiving a nod, Alex continued. "His grandfather is known as the 'Original Speedster,' able to run at superhuman speed; his speed courtesy of an entity cleverly named the Speed Force." Looking to her left, Alex was expecting another set of questions, when there was none she carried on with the story.

"Barry didn't have some freak accident give him his speed like his grandfather, instead he was born with the Speed Force. His mom Nora, Garrick's daughter and your grandma, didn't have the speed gene passed on to her; it skipped her and passed to Barry. From what I've heard, at the age of three Barry showed his power. Trying to escape a bath, he ran away faster than any three-year old or human should. However, since that incident, Barry had been unable to channel his speed." Alex put an arm around the little girl getting even more comfortable on the bed, but if Kara were to ask, she couldn't stand that race car bed.

"Which brings me back to his freshman year at the Justice Society Memorial High School, which is too long of a name if you ask me. Barry, having no speed was placed in the sidekick classes. There he met uncle Cisco and his ability to 'vibe' people and send out vibration blasts from his hand. There was also aunt Caitlin and her incredible ice powers; she was a sidekick because her cold powers caused her to go evil, so she chose not to use them. Obliviously, she has it under control or Frost would have frozen your dad long ago. Barry met many of today's heroes during his time at high school, but none more important than Kara Danvers or Zor-El if you want to be technical."

"Wait! What about the villains? Was there a different school for them?" Alex smirked, journalism was her future job without a doubt.

"No, villains attended the same school. The school doesn't train the students to be heroes, but to control and understand their powers. After they graduate, they are free to do whatever they want with their powers."

"That makes sense, a high school of villains would be a bad idea." Alex chuckled at the innocence of the statement.

"Anyway, as you know Kara is Kryptonian, the older cousin of Superman."

"Older? But uncle Clark is older than mommy." Confusion and panic set in the little girl's tone, almost like she was afraid she missed something. Alex ran her hand through the small blonde's hair knowing it usually calmed Kara down, luckily it had the same affect.

"Right, Kara's pod was tossed into the Phantom Zone, a place where time stand still, so she was the same age she was on Krypton when she landed on Earth. Clark never entered the Phantom Zone, his pod went straight here." Satisfied with the explanation, the young girl calmed down. "Anyway, Barry developed a crush on the last daughter of Krypton. It was possibly the funniest thing to see; Barry stuttering whenever she was around, not being able to look her in the eye, then there was that one time he fell down a flight of stairs staring at her." Alex couldn't help the laughs that broke passed her lips.

"How is mommy important to daddy getting his powers? You said you would tell me about daddy's powers, not a love story." Pouting now, Alex couldn't help but think her niece looked like a spitting image of her mother.

"I'm getting to the you little brat." Giving a *boop* to the small Kryptonian speedster. "It was a week before the homecoming dance. Barry was going to ask Kara to be his date. He had planned on doing it sooner but, like I said before, he was a nervous wreck around her. Luckily for him, Kara also had a crush on him. Guess rambling like a fool is a Barry Allen charm. So, He was just about to ask when one of his arch nemesis interrupted."

"Captain Cold?"

"No."

"Reverse Flash?"

"Nope. Tony Woodward." Alex revealed before the girl listed all her dad's villains. "He bullied your dad since they were about your age, and being in high school only made it worse. He was able to turn body into metal. He grabbed Barry and threw him into a wall. Kara went to check on him, when Woodward tried to ask her to homecoming. I believe he said something along the lines of 'Why don't you got to homecoming with the real man of steel?'

"But uncle Clark is the only man of steel!" anger plastered on the girl's face.

"Believe me, I know. When Kara rejected his offer, he got really angry. He turned into metal and tried to force Kara to go to the homecoming dance with him. Kara didn't budge and it only mad Tony angrier. He was about to hit her when…"

"WHAT! He can't do that! She's a girl."

"Well he is a villain, he didn't care. But Luckily your dad saved the day. You see, when he was thrown into the wall he was unconscious. He woke up just when Tony pulled his fist back, that was when Barry's powers finally kicked in. Seeing Kara about to be hit sent Barry's adrenaline sky rocketing so much it kick started the Speed Force in his system. He described it as electricity running through his veins. Time had slowed down for him; as it should for a speedster. Barry walked next to Kara and redirected Tony's fist so that would hit his own face instead."

"Wow, he must have been going fast."

"That's the Flash for you. When time caught up with Barry, Tony punched himself out cold. Barry was just as surprised as everyone that he got his speed, but it was all thanks to your mom being in trouble. Alex smiled warmly, "Ok time for bed."

"Wait. What happened next? Did daddy ask mommy to homecoming?" Curiosity peaked the girls mind. "I want to know what happened next, please?"

"Well, if you must know I guess we have to tell you." came a voice from the room's doorway: Kara was standing in front of Barry and his arms wrapped around her waist both admiring the scene of their daughter with her aunt. "Your dad did ask me to the dance, I said yes, and we had a wonderful time." Kara said making her way to the race car bed.

"Then what happened mommy?"

"Well, we fell in love, we stood by each other's side through the tough times and good times." Barry joined in. "We also become the best superhero duo since Batman and Robin. We also became the parents of the first ever Kryptonian speedster: Alura Henrietta Allen." Barry kissed Alura's head.

"Ok, now it's time for you to go sleep little one." Kara said kissing her daughter's cheek.

"Ok. Goodnight aunty Alex. Goodnight mommy and daddy." Alura sat up and gave everyone their respective hugs and kisses.

"I never tire of hearing that story." Kara said as they all walked into the living room.

"Same, although it seems like a lifetime ago." Barry added

"Well, I'm glad I got to spend it with you." Kara pressed her lips on Barry's only to be interrupted.

"Yuck! You guys are too sweet for me. I am out of here." Alex gave a wave to the couple as she walked through the front door.

"Thinking about that day now, I just realized something." Barry said as he grabbed Kara's waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What's that?"

"I may not have been the Flash then but, you were the first person I saved." Barry had a cocky smirk on his face.

"Oh, hush you. I didn't need you to save me." Kara defended

"Hey, even heroes need saving sometimes Mrs. Allen."

"That they do Mr. Allen."

 _ **Earth 2**_

"This is the third body we found in this condition." Barry was kneeling next to a body on the floor, examining it very closely. "This man doesn't seem to have any affiliation with the other two victims."

"What? You think someone's doing this for fun?" Detective West-Allen seemed confused, there was always a motive for killing.

"Seems that way." Barry answered collecting a piece of tissue from the body. "I'm sure Bruce is already on this." He mumbled to himself. If someone could find something to help it was his billionaire friend who like to go out at night as bat.

"What was that?" Iris asked. Barry may know that Bruce it Batman, but he hadn't told his wife.

"Wha- uh nothing, just talking to myself." Iris was going to question Barry further but was interrupted.

"Excuse me." A blonde said. "Kara Danvers from Central City Picture News or CCPN for short. Would it be okay if I asked some questions regarding this murder?"

Barry stared at the woman who introduced herself as Kara. Not in a way of attraction, he was a loyal married man, but he felt as if he had seen or met Kara before.

"I see no harm in that." Iris answered eyeing her husband who seemed to be frozen in place.

"Great! Mr. Allen? Is it true this is the fourth body to be found like this?" Kara asked ready to write Barry's answer.

"Uh, third actually. The first two were found earlier this week."

"Is there anything connecting the victims?" Barry kept his eye on Kara, not only as good manners, but he swears he's seen her before.

"As of right now, no. But I am sure we will uncover a connection soon." Barry going through his high school and college classes trying to figure out where he knows Kara from.

"Anything out of the ordinary with this case?" Kara smiled brightly.

"Yes. In fact, each victim was found with a joker playing card on their person. We are still trying to figure out what it means." This was a strange case, would seem appropriate to give Bruce a call if he wasn't already on it.

"That's all the questions I have. Thank you for your time." With that Kara walked away, disappearing into the crowd.

"You ok? You seemed to be entranced by the reporter." Iris was looking at her husband with raised eyebrows.

"Huh? Um, no. She just seemed familiar, like I've met her before that's all." Barry wrapped Iris in a hug.

"Maybe your Earth One doppelganger knows her, could be why she seems familiar." Barry forgot about his other self.

"Maybe. I'm going to head back to the lab an analyze this evidence. I'll catch up with you later." Barry gave his wife a quick kiss and made his way to CCPD.

It was a possibility his doppelganger met this Kara Danvers or a version of her. Then again, with regards to the rules of the multiverse, anything is possible.

 _ **Earth 99**_

Kara sat on a rocking chair on the balcony facing the morning sunrise. She had woken up earlier than she wanted but thought she would enjoy the arrival of a new day. Her hands rested on her stomach, gently rubbing her baby bump. Seven and a half months pregnant and she could not be any happier. True it was unplanned but, it wasn't unwelcomed. Krypton may have been destroyed but some of its people still lived.

Lost in thought, Kara was surprised when she felt a pair of hands rest on her shoulders. She shouldn't have been so jumpy, there is only one person those hands belonged to. Looking up, she was met with lovely green eyes and a boyish smile. Barry Allen, her super-fast meta human husband of three years. It never ceased to amaze her how warm his smile made her.

"What has you up so early?" Barry asked kneeling down next to his wife.

"Nothing, I just woke up and didn't feel like going back to sleep." Kara answered grabbing Barry's hand. "And this spot is the best to sit down and think."

"Think? What is the maiden of might thinking about?" Kara smiled at the nickname.

"With the baby coming soon it made me realize how lucky I am." Kara looked out to the horizon. The sun was slowly rising, giving Coast City life. "I was just wondering how many Kara's in the multiverse are lucky enough to have a Bartholomew in their life."

"Full first name, really?" that brought a small giggle from Kara. "I'm sure our doppelgangers are involved in each other's lives in some way. I bet there's even a world where we are enemies."

Kara slapped Barry's arm, "Why would you say that!? I meant as friends, colleagues or involved romantically."

"The multiverse is and endless loop of 'what ifs,' there's bound to be an Earth where we don't like each other." Barry reasoned

"Still, I don't want to think of my doppelganger punching your pretty face."

"Yeah, that would hurt." Barry stood Kara up and face her towards the sun. Wrapping his hands around her, his hands rested on her stomach. "None of the multiverse matters to me. What matters to me is you and our baby boy. I wouldn't trade this in for any other alternate reality?"

"Really? Even though here you are no longer the Flash?" Kara asked turning her head to look at her partner.

"I decided to give up the Flash mantle so that I can be there for you and our child. I didn't want to put you in anymore danger than necessary. Besides, Central is in safe hands; Wally and Jesse can stop the crime there. Besides, once this little boy of ours is old enough, he will need help controlling his powers. Maybe then the Flash will come out of retirement to teach him." Barry spun Kara so that she was facing him. "You hung up the cape and skirt for little Oliver here. I'm not the only one who gave up the superhero life." Barry gestured to Kara's baby bump.

"I just want to give him all of my attention. I never thought I would be a mom and now that I am, the superhero life isn't all that glamorous. You don't think Ollie will get mad once he finds out our baby's name?"

"Nah, he might even cry a little. He may act tough, but he is a big baby."

Kara giggled, "I love you Barry Allen."

"And I love you too Kara Zor-Allen." The two sealed their love with a gentle kiss that promised the future. And for the two of them, the future was bright.

The possibilities of the multiverse are endless. Each Earth different than the other. However, one thing remains constant: Wherever Barry Allen is, there is a Kara Zor-El to be found. As friends, partners, enemies, lovers and on one Earth adoptive siblings, they are always involved in the other's life. It's just how the multiverse is written.

* * *

This is my first fanfic. I never thought I would write one but I felt passionate about this idea. I want to say I won't write another but who knows what the future hold. Please review and tell me what you think


End file.
